Świat w letargu/3
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ III. Powódź. Pokój, który los przeznaczył na scenę naszych niezapomnianych przeżyć, był ślicznym damskim buduarem, czternastu lub szesnastu stóp długości. Jedna jego część oddzielona od całości kotarą z ponsowego welwetu, tworzyła ubieralnię profesora, skąd drzwi prowadziły do obszernej sypialni. Kotara nie została usuniętą, ale ubieralnia i buduar mogły tworzyć jedną całość jako pole naszego experymentu. Framugi okien i jedno z dwojga drzwi oblepione były woskowanym papierem tak szczelnie, jakgdyby były opieczętowane; natomiast drugie drzwi, wychodzące na sień, zaopatrzone były w wentylator, regulowany w razie potrzeby za pomocą sznurka. W każdym rogu pokoju stał ogromny krzew w doniczce. — Mamy przed sobą doniosłe, a skomplikowane zadanie: jak usunąć dwutlenek węgla, nie zużywając niepotrzebnie tlenu? — rzekł Challenger spoglądając na pięć cylindrów, ustawionych pod ścianą — gdybym miał przed sobą nieco więcej czasu na rozstrzygnięcie tego problemu, skoncentrowałbym nań całą siłę mojego umysłu, ale w obecnych warunkach musimy zadowolić się małem. Krzewy oddadzą nam pewną przysługę. Dwa cylindry są przygotowane do natychmiastowego użytku, tak, że nie będziemy zaskoczeni znienacka. Temniemniej jednak przezorniej byłoby nie oddalać się zbytnio z pokoju, gdyż kryzys może nastąpić nagle i gwałtownie. Jedno z dużych szerokich okien wychodziło na balkon. Roztaczał się stąd ten sam widok, któryśmy podziwiali z okien gabinetu. Wyglądając, nie dostrzegłem nigdzie śladów zamieszania. Tuż przedemną kręta droga wiła się po zboczach wzgórza; dorożka, wynajęta na dworcu, jeden z tych przedhistorycznych zabytków jakie można już tylko napotkać na wsi, — powoli wlokła się pod górę. Nieco niżej szła niańka, popychając przed sobą wózek, w którem leżało niemowlę i prowadząc drugie dziecko za rączkę. Błękitne smugi dymu, unosząc się nad domami, nadawały całemu krajobrazowi jakiś wyraz ładu i dobrobytu. Nic w błękicie nieba ani w skąpanej w słońcu ziemi nie zdradzało bliskiej katastrofy. Żniwiarze znów pracowali w polu, a golfiści dwójkami i czwórkami uwijali się na placu. Zamęt, który panował w mej głowie, naprężenie moich nerwów było tak silne, że spokój tych ludzi zdumiewał mnie. — Nie zdają się odczuwać żadnych ujemnych wpływów atmosferycznych — rzekłem, wskazując na graczy. — Czy pan grywa w golfa? — spytał mnie lord John. — Nie, nie grałem nigdy. — No, to w takim razie powiem panu, że gdyby pan grywał, mógłby pan zrozumieć, że nawet koniec świata nie zatrzyma prawdziwego golfisty od rozegrania rozpoczętej partji. Hallo, oto znów telefon. Podczas śniadania i po niem rozlegał się parokrotnie ostry uporczywy dzwonek telefonu i ktoś wzywał do rozmowy profesora. W miarę, jak napływały nowiny, Challenger komunikował je nam; tak wstrząsające wypadki nie były jeszcze nigdy notowane w dziejach świata. Okropny podmuch śmierci szedł od południa, jak wzbierająca wciąż fala. Cały Egipt przeszedł już przez fazę delirium i był w stanie letargu, Hiszpania i Portugalia po dzikim ataku furji, podczas którego klerykałowie rozpaczliwie walczyli z anarchistami, wpadły w zupełną prostrację. Żadne wieści nie nadchodziły już z Południowej Ameryki, a Południowe Stany Ameryki Północnej uległy również truciźnie, przeszedłszy uprzednio przez okropne walki ras. Na północy od Marylandu nie odczuwano wcale działania trucizny, a w Kanadzie ledwie je zauważono. Belgja, Hollandja i Danja zostały nią koleino objęte. Rozpaczliwe błagania o pomoc nadchodziły ze wszystkich stron świata do wielkich ośrodków naukowych, do słynnych lekarzy i chemików. Astronomowie byli również zasypani pytaniami. Nie było jednak żadnej rady. Klęska była ogólną i przekraczała zakres ludzkiej wiedzy i sił ludzkich. Nadchodziła śmierć — bezbolesna lecz nieunikniona, — śmierć jednaka dla starych i młodych, bogatych i biednych, silnych i słabych, śmierć nie zostawiająca ani nadziei ratunku ani możności ucieczki. Takie to nowiny w krótkich, bezładnych słowach przynosił nam telefon. W wielkich miastach zdawano już sobie sprawę z nieuniknionego losu, i, o ile mogliśmy wnosić, przygotowywano się na jego przyjęcie ze spokojem i rezygnacją. A jednak nasi żniwiarze i golfiści uwijali się przed naszymi oczyma, nieświadomi swego przeznaczenia. Było to zdumiewające. Skąd jednak mogliby odgadnąć? Wszak rzeczywistość spadła na ludzkość jak błyskawica. Poranne wydanie gazet nie zawierało nic niepokojącego, obecnie zaś dochodziła zaledwie trzecia popołudniu. Ale nagle jakiś popłoch począł się wszczynać, gdyż ujrzeliśmy, iż żniwiarze pośpiesznie schodzą z pola, a niektórzy golfiści powrócili do budynku klubowego; biegli przytem tak szybko, jakgdyby chcieli schronić się przed ulewą. Ciągnęli za sobą swoje młotki. Inni grali dalej. Niańka zawróciła i pchała pośpiesznie wózek pod górę. Zauważyłem, iż pocierała bezustannie czoło dłonią. Dorożka zatrzymała się na drodze, a zmęczony koń odpoczywał, zwiesiwszy nisko łeb. A nad tem wszystkiem unosiło się cudowne niebo — jak kopuła przeczystego błękitu, na którem mknęły gdzieniegdzie bielutkie obłoki. Jeżeli ludzkość miała umrzeć tego dnia, to dzień ten był przynajmniej nieporównanem łożem śmierci. Piękno i słodycz natury tem potworniejszem czyniły to dzieło zniszczenia. Świat zdawał się zbyt pięknym, aby być zeń tak bezlitośnie i bezwzględnie wygnanym. Wspomniałem jednak że telefon zadzwonił i wnet basowy głos Challengera rozległ się z sieni: — Malone — wołał — to do pana. Pobiegłem do telefonu: mówił Mc Ardle z Londynu. — Czy to pan, panie Malone? — pytał tak dobrze znany mi głos — straszne rzeczy dzieją się w Londynie. Na miłość boską niech pan poprosi profesora Challengera, aby coś poradził. — Profesor Challenger nie może tu nic poradzić — odparłem — zdaniem jego klęska jest ogólną i nieuniknioną. Mamy tu trochę tlenu, ale to może jedynie o parę godzin przedłużyć nasze życie. — Tlen! — powtórzył gasnący głos. — Niepodobna już się weń zaopatrzyć. Od dzisiejszego rana wytwórnia tlenu była wprost oblężoną; połowa naszej redakcji leży bez zmysłów. Co do mnie, to mam wrażenie jakgdyby mnie przygniatał jakiś straszny ciężar; z okna widzę ludzi leżących pokotem na Fleet Street. Cały ruch uliczny jest wstrzymany. Sądząc z ostatnich wiadomości cały świat... Głos jego stopniowo zamierał, aż nagle się urwał; w chwilę potem usłyszałem jakiś stłumiony, ciężki szmer, jakgdyby głowy opadającej na biurko. — Panie Mc Ardle — zawołałem — panie Mc Ardle! Nie było odpowiedzi; odkładając słuchawkę wiedziałem, że już nigdy nie usłyszę głosu mego szefa. W tej chwili właśnie, gdym odchodził od telefonu, trucizna objęła i nas; sprawiało to takie wrażenie, jakgdybyśmy byli dotychczas po szyję w wodzie, lecz głowami ponad jej powierzchnią, a niespodziewanie wielka fala zalała nas. Jakaś niewidzialna ręka ścisnęła mi szyję powoli wyciskając ze mnie życie; poczułem okropny ciężar na piersiach, straszny ucisk w mózgu, głośny szum w uszach, a przed oczyma poczęły mi latać błyskawice. Zachwiałem się i oparłem o balustradę schodów; w tej samej chwili Challenger, jak potworne widmo o nalanej krwią twarzy, zjeżonym włosie, wytrzeszczonych oczach, przeleciał obok mnie, rycząc jak zraniony bawół. Na rękach jego zwisała drobna jego żonka, najwidoczniej zupełnie bez czucia, a on potykając się, chwiejąc, chwytając za ściany, podtrzymywany jednak niezwykłą siłą swej woli, niósł ją poprzez tę śmiertelną atmosferę ku naszemu chwilowemu schronisku. Na widok jego wysiłku i ja rzuciłem się ku schodom, wspinając się, padając, czepiając się balustrady, wdarłem się jednak na piętro, gdzie zemdlony padłem na podłogę. Stalowe palce lorda Johna porwały mnie za kołnierz i w chwilę później leżałem wyciągnięty na wznak na dywanie buduaru, niezdolny bądź poruszyć się, bądź przemówić. Pani Challenger leżała tuż obok, a Summerlee siedział w fotelu pod oknem z głową tak nisko opuszczoną, iż niemal dotykającą kolan. Jak we śnie ujrzałem Challengera, czołgającego się po dywanie, niczem olbrzymi żuk, a po chwili usłyszałem cichy syk uchodzącego tlenu. Challenger odetchnął dwa czy trzy razy głęboko, a płuca jego pracowały jak miechy, gdy wciągał życiodajny gaz. — Działa! — zawołał radośnie — przewidywania moje się sprawdziły! Zerwał się znów na nogi, zwinny i silny; niosąc cylinder z tlenem podbiegł ku żonie i zwrócił kran z gazem ku jej twarzy. Po paru sekundach westchnęła, poruszyła się i usiadła. Wówczas profesor zwrócił się ku mnie, a ja poczułem jak życie znów zaczyna pulsować w mych arteriach. Wiedziałem, że jest to jedynie nieznaczne odwleczenie końca, jednak każda godzina tego istnienia, które zdajemy się nieraz tak lekceważyć, nabrała dla mnie niewypowiedzianej wagi. Nigdy nie doznałem takiego uczucia radości jak w chwili, gdym wciągał tę odżywczą falę życia. Ciężar spadł mi z piersi, rozluźniła się obręcz, ściskająca czoło, a uczucie spokoju i leniwego, pełnego rozkoszy, zadowolenia owładnęło mną całym. Leżąc, przyglądałem się, jak pod wpływem tego samego lekarstwa, ożył Summerlee i jak lord John, zażywszy go z kolei, podniósł się i podał mi rękę do powstania. Challenger tymczasem podniósł swą żonę i położył ją na szeslongu. — Och Jerzy — rzekła, biorąc go za rękę — czemużeś wrócił mnie do życia! Wrota śmierci są istotnie, tak jak to powiedziałeś, zakryte piękną, tajemniczą zasłoną, bo gdy przeszło pierwsze dławiące uczucie tak mi było cudnie i rozkosznie. O czemuś mnie wrócił do życia? — Bo chcę, abyśmy tę ostatnią podróż odbyli wspólnie. Tyle lat spędziliśmy razem, że zbyt ciężko byłoby rozstać się nam w takich chwilach. Z tkliwego brzmienia jego głosu wyjrzał ku mnie inny Challenger, zupełnie odmienny od tego głośnego, pyszałkowatego, aroganckiego człowieka, który kolejno zdumiewał i drażnił swoich współczesnych. W obliczu śmierci stał inny Challenger, ten który umiał zdobyć i zachować miłość kobiety. Ale nagle zmienił nastrój i przedzierzgnął się znów w naszego energicznego przywódcę. — Ja jeden z pośród całej ludzkości przewidziałem tę katastrofę — rzekł z odcieniem naukowego tryumfu — co się tyczy ciebie, drogi Summerlee, to przypuszczam, że ostatnie twoje wątpliwości co do znaczenia zacierających się linji w spectrum zostały rozproszone i że nie będziesz twierdził, jakoby mój list w „Times’sie“ był oparty na przywidzeniu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wojowniczy nasz towarzysz pozostał głuchy na zaczepkę. Siedział, wyciągnąwszy swe długie chude nogi i oddychając głęboko, jakgdyby chciał się upewnić, iż istotnie znajduje się jeszcze przy życiu. Challenger podszedł do cylindrów z tlenem i głośne syczenie przeszło w cichuteńki szmer. — Musimy oszczędzać nasz zapas tlenu — rzekł — atmosfera pokoju jest nim teraz silnie nasycona i sądzę, że żaden z nas nie odczuwa przykrych symptomów. Musimy teraz przeprowadzić doświadczenie, na mocy którego ustalimy, jaka ilość tlenu wystarcza dla zneutralizowania trucizny. Zaraz to zrobimy. Przez jakie pięć minut siedzieliśmy w pełnem naprężenia milczeniu; zdawało mi się już, że odczuwam ucisk na skronie, gdy pani Challenger zawołała ze swego szeslonga, że mdleje. Mąż jej wpuścił nieco więcej tlenu. — Dawniej — rzekł — na każdej łodzi podwodnej hodowano białą myszkę, gdyż jej delikatny organizm wyczuwał skutki zepsutej atmosfery, zanim zdołali to spostrzec marynarze. Ty będziesz dla nas taką białą myszką, najdroższa. Zwiększyłem dozę tlenu i pewnie czujesz się lepiej. — O, tak, lepiej mi. — Być może, że trafiliśmy na właściwą domieszkę. Gdy określimy dokładnie wiele zużywamy tlenu, będziemy mogli obliczyć ile nam pozostaje godzin życia. Niestety, skonsumowaliśmy dość sporo zawartości pierwszego cylindra na powrócenie do życia. — Czyż to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? — spytał lord John, który zagłębiwszy ręce w kieszenie, stał koło okna — jeśli mamy klapnąć, to cóż za sens zwlekać? Przecież niema żadnego ratunku? Challenger uśmiechnął się i przecząco poruszył głową. — Czy nie myślicie więc, moi państwo, że godniej skoczyć w przepaść, niż stoczyć się w nią? Jeśli śmierć jest nieunikniona, to byłbym za tem, aby zmówić pacierz, zamknąć kran cylindra i otworzyć okno. — To prawda — odważnie rzekła pani — Challenger — lord John ma rację, Jerzy, i trzeba go usłuchać. — Usilnie protestuję — zawołał Summerlee, utyskującym tonem — jeśli mamy umrzeć, to umrzemy, ale umyślnie przyśpieszać koniec jest czynem nierozsądnym i nieopatrznym. — A co myśli o tem nasz młody przyjaciel? — spytał mnie Challenger. — Uważam, że powinniśmy do końca być świadkami katastrofy — odparłem. — I ja tak uważam — rzekł Challenger. — W takim razie podzielam twoje zdanie, Jerzy — zawołała jego żona. — No, ja tylko wyraziłem luźną propozycję — rzekł lord John — jeżeli chcecie być świadkami zajść do końca, to i ja z wami. Jest to bezspornie djablo ciekawe. Życie moje obfitowało w wiele przygód i przejść, ale to ostatnie jest najsilniejszem. — Jeśli uznamy istnienie pozagrobowego życia — zaczął Challenger. — Twierdzenie nader śmiałe! — przerwał Summerlee. Challenger spojrzał na niego z niemym wyrzutem. — Jeżeli, uznamy istnienie pozagrobowego życia — powtórzył w swój najbardziej dydaktyczny sposób — to jednak żaden z nas nie zdoła przewidzieć, jakim jest stosunek tego, co zwiemy duchem, do tego czemu dajemy miano materji. Nawet najbardziej uparte osobniki — (tu spojrzał ma Sammerlee) — muszą przyznać, że tylko w obecnej materialnej formie możemy obserwować materialne zjawiska i sądzić je. Dlatego też zdołamy unieść ze sobą w zaświaty jasną koncepcję najbardziej zdumiewającego zajścia w dziejach wszechświata, tylko wówczas jeżeli utrzymamy się przy życiu przez te kilka nadprogramowych godzin. To też osobiście uważałbym skrócenie tych godzin, choćby tylko o minutę, za okoliczność nader opłakaną. — Podzielam w zupełności to zdanie — rzekł Summerlee. — Zdecydowane jednogłośnie — powiedział lord John. — Na honor, otóż i ten biedak szofer pański leży na podwórzu zupełnie nieprzytomny. Gdyby tak skoczyć po niego i przynieść go tutaj? — Byłoby to kompletne szaleństwo — zawołał Summerlee. — Może to i racja — zgodził się lord John. — Już zapóźno, aby mu pomóc, więc tylko rozproszylibyśmy nasz tlen po całym domu i kto wie, czybyśmy wogóle powrócili z życiem. Spójrzcie no na te ptaki pod drzewami. Przysunęliśmy cztery krzesła do długiego niskiego okna, pani Challenger pozostała na szeslongu. Potworna i śmieszna myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę, a ciężkie powietrze pokoju przyczyniło się może do wywołania tego chorobliwego wrażenia: zdawało mi się mianowicie, że z pierwszych rzędów krzeseł przyglądamy się wszyscy czterej ostatniemu aktowi wszechświatowej tragedji. Tuż przed nami znajdowało się niewielkie podwórko, a w niem stał napół oczyszczony automobil. Austin został już tym razem bezpowrotnie wydalony ze służby, gdyż leżał przy kołach a wielki siniec na czole znaczył miejsce, w które, padając, uderzył się o stopień. W ręku ściskał jeszcze gumowego węża, za pomocą którego obmywał maszynę. W rogu podwórza rosły dwa nieduże klony, a pod niemi leżały kulki zjeżonych piórek, z których sterczały cienkie łapki. Straszna kosa śmierci ścinała wszystko po drodze — małe i wielkie. Za murami podwórza wiła się wiodąca ku stacji droga, wpoprzek niej, jeden na drugim leżeli żniwiarze, których widzieliśmy uciekających z pola. Nieco dalej leżała i niańka, oparta głową i plecami o pochyły, porosły trawą brzeg szosy; wyjęła z wózka niemowlę, które zwisało w jej ramionach jak bezwładny tłomoczek. Tuż obok ciemna plamka na bieli szosy wskazywała miejsce, w którem padł chłopczyk. Bliżej ku nam widniał koń dorożkarski, klęczący między dyszlami uprzęży. Woźnica zwisał na siodle, a bezwładne jego ramiona chwiały się, niczem ramiona jakiegoś polnego straszydła; poprzez okienko wehikułu zdołaliśmy rozróżnić sylwetkę młodego człowieka. Ręką ściskał klamkę wpółotwartych drzwi, tak jakgdyby ostatnim wysiłkiem woli chciał był wyskoczyć. Na drugim planie widniały place golfowe, usiane tak jak zrana ciemnemi postaciami graczy, którzy leżeli teraz nieruchomo wśród trawy lub wrzosów. W jednem miejscu znajdowało się aż osiem trupów, — graczy, którzy do ostatka skupili się przy swoim przywódcy. Ani jeden ptak nie przecinał błękitnego sklepienia niebios, ani jeden człowiek, ani jedno zwierzę nie poruszało się w tej przestrzeni, która ciągnęła się przed nami. Wieczorne słońce spoglądało spokojnie na świat, gdzie unosiły się cisza i spokój powszechnej śmierci, — tej śmierci, która niebawem miała i nas zmóc. W danej chwili tylko krucha tafla szkła, więżąca tlen, który niweczył działania zatrutego eteru, broniła nas od losu naszych współczesnych. Genjusz jednego człowieka zdołał stworzyć tę chwilową oazę i uratować nas od ogólnej katastrofy. Ale zapas tlenu wyczerpie się, a wówczas i my zginiemy; padniemy na ten wiśniowy dywan buduaru, a zagłada rodzaju ludzkiego i całego życia na świecie będzie zupełną. Przez długą, długą chwilę patrzyliśmy na tragiczny widok, rozciągający się przed nami, niezdolni przemówić ani słowa. — Oto dom płonie — rzekł wreszcie Challenger, wskazując smugę dymu, wijącą się między drzewami — przypuszczam, że musi być dużo pożarów, — kto wie, czy nie spalą się całe miasta — gdyż wiele osób musiało paść, trzymając w ręku coś płonącego. Sam fakt palenia się dowodzi wyraźnie, że ilość tlenu w powietrzu jest normalną i że to eter uległ zmianie. Patrzcie, oto płomienie na szczycie Crowboraugh. To budynek klubowy, jeśli się nie mylę. Zegar kościelny wybija godzinę; fakt że mechanizm, stworzony ręką ludzką, przeżył swoich twórców, dałby niemały powód do refleksji naszym filozofom. — Na honor — krzyknął lord John, zrywając się w podnieceniu z krzesła — co znaczą te kłęby dymu? Ależ to pociąg! Usłyszeliśmy turkotanie pociągu, a po chwili ukazał się on naszym oczom, sunąc z niezwykłą, jak mi się zdawało szybkością. Skąd przybył, dokąd zmierzał, nie mieliśmy najmniejszego pojęcia. Przebycie jakiejkolwiek wogóle przestrzeni mógł zawdzięczać jedynie cudowi; ale danem nam było widzieć okropny koniec tej podróży: na linii stał pociąg towarowy, naładowany węglem. Serce nam się ścisnęło z przerażenia na widok expresu, biegnącego po tych samych szynach. Zderzenie się było straszne. Lokomotywa i wagony zmieniły się w jedną masę strzaskanego drzewa i pogiętego żelaza. Czerwone języki ognia poczęły migać wśród tych szczątków, aż wreszcie objęły je jednym płomieniem. Przez dobre pół godziny siedzieliśmy bez słowa, urzeczeni tym strasznym widokiem. — Biedacy! — szepnęła wreszcie pani Challenger, ściskając febrycznie ramię męża. — Pasażerowie tego pociągu, kochanie, byli również nieczuli jak te węgle, o które się rozbili, lub ta masa, w którą się teraz zamienili — odparł profesor, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie rękę żony — pociąg ten, opuszczając stację Victoria był pociągiem żywych, ale śmierć go prowadziła i śmierć w nim się rozsiadła na długo jeszcze zanim wypełniło się jego przeznaczenie. — Na całym świecie dzieje się to samo — zauważyłem, a przed oczyma mej wyobraźni zarysowała się niepojęta rzeczywistość — ileż to statków pływać będzie po morzach, dopóki ogień nie wygaśnie pod ich kotłami lub dopóki nie osiądą na jakiej ławicy. Wiatr będzie pędził w tę lub inną stronę żaglowce z ich ładunkiem martwych marynarzy, dopóki nie połamią się ich maszty, nie zgniją spoidła, a one same nie pogrążą się w wodzie. Może przez całe stulecie jeszcze Atlantyk usiany będzie takiemi szczątkami. — A górnicy w kopalniach! — rzekł Summerlee z niemiłym chichotem. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek geologowie znów ukażą się na świecie, utworzą sobie zdumiewające teorie o istnieniu człowieka wśród pokładów węgla. — Nie znam się na tych finezjach — zauważył lord John — ale widzę, że ziemia będzie pustą, „do wynajęcia“. W jaki sposób zaludni się znowu po tym pogromie? — Ziemia kiedyś też była niezaludniona — odparł poważnie Challenger — życie powstało na niej na skutek praw, których dociekanie przechodzi zakres naszej umysłowości. Czemuż ten sam proces nie miałby się powtórzyć po raz drugi? — Mój drogi Challenger, czy ty to mówisz poważnie? — Nie mam zwyczaju wygłaszać zdań, których nie traktuję serjo, profesorze Summerlee. Pytanie pańskie było nie na miejscu. — Broda Challengera uniosła się w górę, a powieki opadły na oczy. — Byłeś zawsze upartym dogmatykiem i umrzesz jako taki — odparł kwaśno Summerlee. — A ty byłeś wiecznym oponentem, pozbawionym źdźbła wyobraźni i nigdy się tych wad nie pozbędziesz. — Za to tobie najzaciętsi wrogowie nie mogą zarzucić braku imaginacji — odciął się Summerlee. — Słowo daję, jesteście gotowi zużyć ostatni łyk tlenu na kłótnię — wtrącił lord John. — Co to kogo może obchodzić, czy życie powstanie na ziemi czy też nie? My w każdym razie tego nie doczekamy. — Uwagą tą ujawnia pan swój nader wąski horyzont myślowy — surowo odparł Challenger. — Prawdziwy głęboki umysł nie zna więzów czasu ni przestrzeni; oparty o teraźniejszość, dzielącą nieskończoną przeszłość od nieskończonej przyszłości, bada początek i kres wszystkich zjawisk. Normalnie i metodycznie funkcjonuje aż do ostatniej chwili, a fizyczne swoje unicestwienie traktuje tak jak koniec wszelkiej materji w świecie. Czy mam słuszność profesorze Summerlee? — Tak, ale z pewnemi zastrzeżeniami — zamruczał niechętnie Summerlee. — Umysł prawdziwie naukowy — ciągnął dalej Challenger — (mówię umyślnie w trzeciej osobie, aby nie wydać się zbyt zarozumiałym) — otóż prawdziwie naukowy umysł jest to taki umysł, który zdolny jest zdobyć się na abstrakcyjne rozumowanie w chwili między wyskoczeniem z balonu a spadnięciem na ziemię. Tylko tacy ludzie mogą zwyciężyć Przyrodę i patrzeć w oczy prawdzie. — Dziwi mnie, że koniec końcem Przyroda jest na wierzchu — rzekł lord John, wyglądając przez okno — tyle razy chwaliliście się, moi panowie, żeście ją zwyciężyli, a tymczasem okazuje się, że ma jeszcze ona trochę sił. — To tylko chwilowe niepowodzenie — z przekonaniem odparł Challenger — cóż znaczy parę miljonów lat w dziejach świata? Jak pan widzi świat roślinny ocalał. Niechno pan spojrzy, milordzie, na liście tego klonu, ptaki zdechły ale drzewo kwitnie. Z tego to roślinnego życia powoli, z biegiem czasu wyłonią się mikroskopijne żyjątka, które będą pionierami nowej armji, takiej samej, jakiej my dzisiaj jesteśmy arjergardą, bo z chwilą, gdy powstaną niższe formy życia, ostatecznie zbawienie się człowieka jest równie pewne jak to, że dąb rozwija się z żołędzia. I wszystko potoczy się dawnym trybem. — A trucizna? — spytałem — czyż nie zniszczy życia w zarodku? — Trucizna może być tylko przejściową warstwą w przestrzeni. A może życie przystosuje się do nowych warunków. Fakt, że dzięki stosunkowo niewielkiej ilości tlenu możemy oprzeć się truciźnie, jest jasnym dowodem, że niewielkich trzebaby zmian, aby zwierzęta mogły ją znieść. Poza kępą drzew płomienie objęły dymiący niedawno dom. Czerwone języki strzelały wysoko w górę. — Straszny widok — szepnął lord John, którego nigdy dotychczas nie widziałem tak przejętym jak w owych chwilach. — Czy to nie wszystko jedno, w gruncie rzeczy? — zauważyłem. — Świat umarł, a całopalenie jest najlepszym pogrzebem. — A jeśli i ten dom się zapali, to już koniec z nami. — Przewidziałem niebezpieczeństwo — rzekł Challenger — i prosiłem żonę, aby mu zapobiegła. — Jesteśmy zupełnie bezpieczni, drogi. Ale czuję taki zamęt w głowie. Powietrze tu jest straszne! — Zaraz je odświeżymy — rzekł Challenger i pochylił się nad cylindrem tlenu. — Już prawie pusty — rzekł — wystarczył nam na jakie trzy i pół godziny. Już blisko ósma, noc mamy zapewnioną, ale przewiduję, że zapas się wyczerpie jutro około 9 zrana. Zobaczymy jeszcze raz, jak słońce wzejdzie, i to dla nas wyłącznie. Odkręcił kran drugiego cylindra i na chwilę otworzył wentylator. Zamknął go, gdy powietrze wyraźnie się odświeżyło, choć jednocześnie nasze chorobliwe symptomy stały się ostrzejsze. — A propos jednak — rzekł — nietylko tlenem człowiek żyje. Pora obiadowa już minęła. Upewniam was, moi panowie, że zapraszając was tutaj na zebranie, które chciałem pod każdym względem uprzyjemnić, zatroszczyłem się pilnie i o moją kuchnię. Ale musimy godzić się z rzeczywistością; jak przypuszczam podzielacie moje zdanie, iż nierozsądnem byłoby marnować nasz tlen przez zapalanie spirytusowej maszynki. Myślę, że zadowolimy się zimnem mięsem, chlebem, marynatami i paroma butelkami wina. Doprawdy kochanie, dziś tak jak i zawsze jesteś królową gospodyń! Istotnie profesorowa ze zręcznością i spokojem prawdziwej angielki nakryła stół śnieżno - białym obrusem, położyła serwetki, i zastawiła skrommy posiłek, któremu umiała nadać piętno prawdziwej kultury. Zdumiewającymi były też nasze apetyty. — Jest to miarą naszego wzruszenia — rzekł Challenger z tą pobłażliwością, jaką przybierał, gdy zniżał się do wyjaśnienia zwykłych faktów — doświadczyliśmy silnego wstrząśnienia. To wywołało zaburzenia molekularne, które z kolei powodują potrzebę wzmocnienia się. Wielkie zmartwienie lub wielka radość winny wywoływać głód, nie zaś brak apetytu, jak to mylnie opisują poeci. — Oto dlaczego na wsiach wyprawiają na pogrzebach stypy — zaryzykowałem. — Właśnie. Młody nasz przyjaciel doskonały dał przykład. Proszę o jeszcze jeden kawałek ozora. — To samo dzieje się u dzikich — odezwał się lord John, nakładając sobie na talerz cielęciny. — Widziałem raz nad rzeką Aruwimi pogrzeb ich wodza; zjedli wówczas hipopotama, który ważył tyle, co cały szczep razem wzięty. Na Nowej Gwinei zdarza się niekiedy, że z wielkiej boleści zjedzą i samego nieboszczyka. No, ale nasza obecna stypa jest najdziwaczniejszą ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek odbyły się na świecie. — Dziwne to jednak — zauważyła pani Challenger — że nie odczuwam żadnego żalu za tymi co odeszli. Mam przecież rodziców w Bedford, wiem że umarli, a jednak w tej strasznej, wszechświatowej tragedji nie mogę się zdobyć na opłakiwanie poszczególnych jednostek, nawet moich rodziców. — I ja mam matkę — rzekłem — zdaje mi się, że ją widzę w tej chwili, jak leży w wielkim fotelu obok okna w naszym dworku w Irlandji, głowę jej przykrywa czarna koronka, obok niej leżą jej binokle i jej książka. Czemuż miałbym płakać po niej? Ona umarła, ja też niebawem umrę i kto wie czy wtem przyszłem życiu nie będziemy bliżej siebie, niż w teraźniejszym. Ale smutno mi na myśl, że ta droga, fizyczna istota już nie istnieje. — Co się tyczy znikomości ciała — zauważył Challenger — to przecież nikt nie opłakuje obciętych włosów lub paznogci, choć niegdyś stanowiły one cząstkę waszej fizycznej istoty. Ten kto stracił nogę nie będzie się nad nią rozczulał. Ciało nasze jest raczej źródłem zmęczenia i cierpień, przypomina nam bezustannie nasze niedołęstwo. Duch nasz nie ma więc powodu ubolewać nad rozłąką z ciałem. — O ile taka rozłąka jest tylko możliwą — mruknął Summerlee. — Temniemniej ogólna śmierć jest potworną. — Tak jak już tłumaczyłem poprzednio — rzekł Challenger — ogólna śmierć z samego swego założenia jest daleko mniej przerażająca, niż śmierć poszczególnych jednostek. — To tak jak w bitwie — zauważył lord John. — Nie można patrzeć obojętnie na jednego człowieka z przestrzeloną piersią i rozbitą głową, ale gdy widziałem ich dziesiątki tysięcy w Sudanie, przeszło to na mnie niemal bez wrażenia. Wobec faktów historycznej wagi życie jednostki staje się drobnostką. Gdy tak jak dzisiaj padają miljony, trudno znaleść łzę dla osobistej straty. — Chciałabym, aby się to już skończyło — westchnęła profesorowa. — Ach Jerzy, tak okropnie się boję. — W decydującej chwili będziesz najodważniejszą z nas wszystkich. Byłem niekiedy dość niesfornym mężem, ale pamiętaj kochanie, że Jerzy Edward Challenger był takim, jakim być musiał i nie było w tem jego winy. Pomimo wszystko nie zamieniłabyś mnie na innego męża, prawda? — Na żadnego innego, drogi — szepnęła pani Challenger, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. My trzej podeszliśmy do okna i ze zdumieniem spojrzeliśmy na widok, jaki się nam przedstawił: wieczór zapadł, spowijając ciemnym całunem zmarłą ludzkość, na południu jednak drżało, migotało purpurowe światło, jak olbrzymia, pulsująca życiem smuga, wybuchająca szkarłatem płomienia, to znów kłębiąca tumanem dymu. — Lewes się pali! — zawołałem. — Nie, to Brighton — rzekł Challenger, podchodząc do nas — wszak widać kontury wzgórz wśród tej łuny. Pożar jest o wiele mil za nimi. Całe miasto musi płonąć. Tu i ówdzie widniały czerwone łuny, a szczątki rozbitego pociągu wciąż jeszcze dymiły, ale wszystko to wydało się drobnym płomykiem, wobec tego pożaru, który szalał za górami. Co za sprawozdanie możnaby napisać do naszej „Gazety“! Żaden jeszcze dziennikarz nie miał tak fascynującego tematu przy zupełnej niemożności zużytkowania go — tyle wypadków godnych opisu i nikogo coby mógł to przeczytać! Wrodzony instynkt odezwał się we mnie. Dlaczego nie miałbym na swój sposób być równie wierny swemu powołaniu, jak ci dwaj uczeni swemu? Nikt prawdopodobnie nie będzie nigdy czytał tego co napiszę, ale trzeba jakoś spędzić tę długą noc, a wiedziałem, że nie zasnę. Pisanie zajmie moje myśli i urozmaici czas. W taki to sposób mam przed sobą mój notatnik, którego kilka stron zabazgrałem przy mdłem świetle naszej jedynej lampy. Gdybym miał prawdziwy talent mógłbym z tego utworzyć coś wielkiego, temniemniej jednak to co napisałem, może posłużyć z czasem do zrozumienia wzruszeń i przeżyć tej strasznej nocy.